vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 1: New Life - Part 6
Part 6: The Principal's Crush "Why do we have to buy new clothes? These are still serving me." "If you've brought more clothes, we wouldn't have to." "I didn't have the time to get them, mom." "Yeah, whatever you say, Jones." Jones and his mom walked in a discount store. ... (Travis) Travis tried to sneak downstairs... "TRAVIS!" His dad shouted, laying on the couch and giving Travis the death stare. Travis jumped, gasping, "TO YOUR ROOM!" He yelled. Travis went running back to his bedroom, jumping on his bed prone, planting his face in the pillow and crying. ... (Jones) Jones was now wearing nothing but a white tank top, brown cargo pants and boots. "I look so dumb." "Why would you wear a hoodie in a desert?" "Because I like wearing it." Both started walking back home. As they walked, a man started following us and eventually tapped on Jones' shoulder. Jones turned around to see the principal that met him. The mom also turned around, "Mr. Principal?" "Mrs Jackson!" He extended a hand, the mother looked at it before shaking it with a puzzled face, "I'm so happy I found you!" "Did something happen?" "It's about to happen..." The principal looked at Jones, "Look, son, me and your mother need some private time for a moment. It's a serious talk." "About what?" "About school." Jones shrugged and kept walking home, "I'll see you home, mom!" The principal smiled. "So, what do you need, Mr...?" "Call me Nick." "Okay, Mr. Nick. What's the matter?" "Well...You see I saw you yesterday in my office, when I called you in about your son's punishment..." "Yes, I was there..." "Well...I have to say you were dressed very well for the occasion." "..." "And you look beautiful today..." "Thank you." She said in a cold tone. He smiled, "I have to say, of all city women I've met, you're the cutest." "Thank you..." "Can I buy you a drink?" "I don't drink." "Oh...Are you hungry, then?" "I just had lunch." The principal started to get nervous, "Well...S-Should we go appreciate the sea's beautiful look?" "We're in a desert." "There's a sea here. It's called Sultan. It's beautiful, although a bit polluted-" "Look, Nick, with all of my respect, I'd like you to go away. You're not getting my tail." "..." The mom blinked, sighed and started walking away, before turning around and saying, "Oh, and I have a husband, obviously." She showed her wedding ring to him. She, then, kept walking away. The principal looked at her...and clenched his fist, "You'll just see..." ... (Jacob) There were knocks on the door. Jacob walked to it. "Hi!" "Hi, forgotten name..." "It's Julia." "Hi Julia." He let her walk in, "Parents still haven't come home...I am genuinely not worried..." "Okay..." "So, what do you want to do? Watch TV? My room's TV has a cracked screen, but my parents' have a great TV they got from fuck knows where. Probably stolen." "TV is fine, I guess." "Okay, follow me." He led her into his parents' room. The TV was on top of a larger drawer. Jacob grabbed the remote, "What would you like to watch? There are some movies if you wanna watch one." "You can put on some cartoons." "Cartoons? What are you, 8?" "..." "Oh...Sorry..." He put on cartoons. A Cool McCool re-run was on. "I like this one." Jacob said. ... (Travis) Travis' dad fell asleep on the couch. Carefully, Travis sneaked out of his through the back door, only to bump into Jones. "Travis?" "Ssssh!" "What's the problem?" "Dad's asleep and I wanna go to Jacob's trailer." "Oh..." Jones walked out of the way. Jones didn't know Travis was grounded. Travis ran towards Jacob's trailer. He knocked on the door quickly. Jacob opened it. "Hi Travis." "Hi, can I come in real quick? I can't stay out here for too long." "Why?" "I'm grounded." "Grounded?" "Those jerks at school picked on me and I got suspended for fighting back." Jacob facepawed, "Ergh, I knew that would happen..." "Let me in, I just want some company..." "Fine...Wait, don't you have your brother to play with?" "He's not as cool as you..." "..." Jacob smiled at the compliment and let Travis in. "Travis!" Julia shouted from the bedroom. Travis started regretting his choice, "You're here, too?!" "Why is she here?" Travis asked Jacob, quietly so she wouldn't hear him. "I dunno. She just showed up and now we're watching Cool McCool on my parents' TV." "COOL MCCOOL?!" Travis suddenly shouted, "I LOVE THAT CARTOON!" Travis rushed in Jacob's parents' bedroom, leaping on the bed with raised ears to watch the cartoon. ... (Jones) Almost evening. Jones picked it up his PlayWolf magazine again, only to throw it under the bed after his dad came into his room. "Where's Travis?" "Went to meet his friend Jacob. Why?" "Why, that...THAT LITTLE BRAT!" The father stomped his way down the hallway and downstairs. "...Oh man..." ... (Jacob) There were really loud knocks on the door. Jacob first thought it was his father or mother, but, then, he heard a yell, "TRAVIS!" Travis, who was eating an apple near Jacob, swallowed in fear, "I gotta hide...tell him I'm not here!" Travis went running back to the room where he, Julia and Jacob spent the day in and hid under the bed. Jacob opened the door and two paws grabbed him on the shoulders and lifted him in the air, making Jacob face Travis' very angry father, "WHERE IS HE?!" The dad shook Jacob. "W-Who?" "TRAVIS! I KNOW HE'S HERE!" "There's just me a-and my friend here, Julia!" Jacob pointed to her with his thumb, she waved to Travis' dad. "THEN WHERE IS MY SON?!" "Dude, I don't fucking know!" The dad dropped him. Jacob fell flat on his butt. Travis' dad punched the trailer's wall, "Fucking...JONES!" He started stomping his way back to his house. Jacob cleaned the sweat coming out of his forehead, "Phew..." "You're a pretty good actor." Julia complimented. "...He's going after Jones?" Travis asked as he came out of his room. "Probably..." "He snitched me...But, now he's in trouble and it's my fault!" "You should've stayed at home..." Jacob said. "Oh gosh..." Travis said, "...I better go..." "Where are you going?" "Back home and receive a beating." "But-" Julia said, but Travis was already running out of the trailer. And torwards his father. Jacob closed the door. He could hear Travis' dad yelling even though they were pretty far away. He sighed. "He's so cute, isn't he?" "...You mean Travis?" "Yes...Oh wait, you're a boy. You can't find other boys cute." "...But I do." Jacob thought. End of Part 6. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita